


The Tiger and the Lily

by boltblu91575



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575





	1. Chapter 1

The Tiger and The Lily

Chapter 1: The Roaring Tiger

As a young boy, Robert Garcia wanted for nothing. His father, Alberto, was a wealthy Italian merchant, who ensured that his son had everything he desired. But Alberto wanted his son to not feel as thought he was entitled to anything. So, to help the young Robert develop discipline, he sent his son to the United States-and Southtown, specifically-to stay with Kyokugen Karate master Takuma Sakazaki.

For the young Robert, living with the Sakazaki family was a supreme shock. There were no servants to wake him in the morning, and no one to wait on him hand and foot. And he also learned that before he could master karate, he had to exercise-and not 'normal' exercises. Takuma used strenuous-almost punishing-exercises for his morning ritual. Robert spent three summer months with the Sakazakis…and in August, returned to Italy for his education.

While having dinner one night, Robert said, "Father…I do not think I am suited to learn karate." Alberto said, "My son…why not?" Robert replied, "Maestro Takuma has me doing very hard exercises every morning! For the last three months, that's all I have been doing…and I haven't learned one thing about karate." Alberto replied, "Robertito…what Takuma is doing is instilling in you a sense of discipline. And by showing him you can do his morning ritual shows him you are willing to learn the karate. As long as I have known Takuma, that is how he has trained his students. And I know that you will not quit."

Robert nodded, and said, "No, Father. I will not quit." And when summer returned, Robert returned to Southtown for more training. Takuma said, "To see you return when it would have been easier to give up…" Robert said, "I will not give up. The Garcia family is not a family of quitters!" Takuma replied, "Then you are ready for the next step." Robert said, "Yes, sensei!"

The next morning, Robert entered the dojo, and saw another young man his age, wearing a white gi and kneeling near the front. Takuma said, "Good morning, Robert. Today…you begin your training in Kyokugenryu Karate!" And so, Robert began his training under Takuma. It was about two weeks later, when Takuma said, "My, Robert. You are a fast learner. But I will need to measure your aptitude before you can further your training." Robert replied, "What do you mean, sensei?"

Takuma replied, "Kyokugen has three disciplines-Kou'ou, Ryugeki, and Raiou. I must gauge your aptitudes in order to determine which discipline you will learn." So Takuma watched Robert everyday. And after another week, Takuma said, "Well, Robert. Your abilities lean you towards the Ryugeki discipline of Kyokugen. You possess very powerful kicks-and Ryugeki will hone those abilities. Today, you also gain a sparring partner as well-my son, Ryo. It will be interesting, and Ryo has been learning the Kou'ou discipline."

So that day, Robert gained a rival…and also a friend in Takuma's son, Ryo. Takuma pushed both young men, and they continually amazed him with their abilities. In fact, Robert was enjoying himself that he persuaded his father to allow him to stay in Southtown. But there was another reason that Robert wanted to stay…and that was Takuma's daughter, Yuri.

At first, Yuri was extremely shy-she'd sit by herself while Ryo and Robert trained and sparred. And for the longest time, she didn't want anything to do with the 'rich stranger'. But Robert wasn't the kind of person who flaunted his wealth…unless it was to taunt Ryo. But she soon found herself intrigued by Robert. And she raced everyday after school to the dojo to see Robert and Ryo spar. When Robert lost the spars, she would always come to him to make him feel better. When he won, she would go to him and tell him how good he was at karate.

And as Yuri was doing this, Robert noted that the 'shy' Yuri was opening up to him. Ryo told him that Yuri hadn't been that way since their mother passed away. So Robert began to show small signs of affection towards Yuri- after Ryo and him sparred, her would clean up and take Yuri out for dinner, or for walks on the beach. Robert wanted to get closer to Yuri, but was concerned with how Ryo and Takuma would take him dating her.

But one day…everything changed. Ryo happened to come home, and discover that something had happened to Yuri. So he called Robert, and when Robert came over, they deduced that something had happened to Yuri. So they set out into Southtown's criminal element to find out what happened to her. And Ryo and Robert fought against opponents who were in the employ of notorious crime boss Geese Howard. But it wasn't Geese Howard that they fought- it was a man wearing a tengu mask.

Ryo stepped into the abandoned building, and prepared to fight the man, who called himself, 'Mr. Karate." And as they fought, Ryo noticed that Mr. Karate's moves were like his own. But Ryo did not give up, and eventually he defeated Mr. Karate. But before Ryo could finish Mr. Karate…a female's voice called out, "Ryo-stop!" Ryo turned and saw Yuri-and Robert, who had freed Yuri during their fight. Yuri said, "That man is our…our father…"

Mr. Karate removed his mask, and it was indeed Takuma. Takuma said, "She is right. Ryo…Geese Howard approached me. He told me about a 'job'. And when I tried to refuse, he told me that he was holding Yuri hostage. So I was forced to do Geese's bidding. But I heard about what you and Robert were doing. I am so ashamed…" Ryo said, "Father…that's not important. What is important is that we are safe. Let's go home."

And as they left, Robert looked at Yuri, silently asking, _Are you alright?_ And she smiled at him, and took his hand, as if she was saying, _Yes I am…now that you're here…_

And that is the end of Part 1! Next time, the story focuses on Yuri!


	2. Chapter 2

_n Part I, we took a little trip into the past of Robert Garcia. And now...it's Yuri's turn! And as always...all characters within are property of SNK Playmore. So...on to the story!_

Before she was born, her parents decided that a beautiful girl deserved a beautiful name. So she was named 'Yuri'-which meant lily. And she was quite a 'Daddy's girl'- for while Takuma Sakazaki trained his son, Ryo, in the martial arts, he doted on Yuri. And they were a happy family.../pp...until the tragic accident that took their mother's life. Takuma was then left to raise both Ryo and Yuri. And while he devoted a great deal of time to his son's training, he never neglected Yuri. And as both the Sakazaki siblings grew up, Yuri soon grew to admire her father, and she wanted to emulate him. So after school, she'd go to the dojo, and while Ryo trained, she would mimic the exercises. Takuma, ever the watchful father, noted with amusement what Yuri was doing. So he had decided he would train Yuri, as well.

As soon, Yuri found another reason to come to the dojo- Takuma had another student. A young man from Italy-Robert Garcia. One of the first things she noticed about Robert was that he was rich-or his family was. She had asked Takuma about him, and he told her Robert was the son of one of his friends-a wealthy Italian businessman. But Yuri soon discovered that Robert wasn't like your 'rich idiot'. And she soon found herself enjoying Robert's company. And with Robert and Ryo every day sparring, Yuri soon found herself racing home from school, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

And she discovered during the spars that Robert never disappointed. When he won, she would heap praise on him. And when he lose the spar, she would console him. Takuma and Ryo noticed how close Yuri and Robert were, and wanted to try to keep them apart. They didn't want to seem spiteful-but they were concerned that Robert would take advantage of Yuri. But Yuri still managed to see and talk to Robert, as she enjoyed his company. She also felt herself developing feelings for the stranger...but kept these to herself, as if she mentioned this to Takuma or Ryo, she knew she wouldn't be allowed to see him or talk to him.

But things had changed-soon, Ryo and Robert were training by themselves. Takuma was often out, and none of the family knew where he was of what he could have been doing. And one day...Yuri came home and saw several men standing in the dojo. She went to see what they wanted. She said, "Can I help you?"

None of them spoke, but they surrounded Yuri. A sense of fear and dread creeped into her body, and she turned to run. But one of the men grabbed her in a hug from behind, and another stood in front of her with a handkerchief. He placed it over Yuri's mouth and nose, and while she struggled, eventually she succumbed and fell into darkness...

...and when Yuri awoke, she found herself in a dark room. Her hands were restrained with cuffs over her head. A door opened, and voice spoke: "Little lady-you're our guest. And when your father does what he's been asked, you'll be free to go. And if he doesn't...you're going to suffer the consequences."

So for the next few days, this room was Yuri's home. But unbeknown to Yuri, Ryo and Robert were raising hell in Southtown looking for her. And one day, she discovered that the door was unlocked. So she took the chance to make her escape. She then walked into a room and saw two men fighting. One she recognized as Ryo, her brother. And she was sure she knew who the other man was. He had came to the room often...and one day, said, "Don't worry...everything will work out." And she was sure she recognized the voice...

She saw Ryo knock the other fighter down, and draw back to fire a Ha-Oh-Sho-Kou- Ken at his opponent. In that moment, she ran out and ran in between both warriors. She screamed, "No, Ryo! Stop!" Ryo, shocked, said, "Yuri! What are you doing?"

Yuri said, "I had to stop you..." Robert then appeared, and said, "Are you alright? We were worried about you." Yuri said, "I'm fine, Robert. Please, Ryo...that man is...he's our father..." Ryo said, "What? It's can't be..."

The other man removed his mask, and said, "It is. My son..." Ryo said, "What is this about?" Takuma replied, "Ryo...a very powerful crime boss wanted me to take out one of his opponents. And when I refused...he kidnapped Yuri, to keep me in line. It was I who made sure Yuri was taken care of...and I ensured that she would be able to escape. But I was hoping she wouldn't see this fight."

Ryo said, "Father...none of that matters. We are together, and safe." Takuma said, "We are. So let's get out of here." Takuma and Ryo left, and Robert had came up to Yuri, and put his arm across her shoulder. He led her out, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, content to be in his security. But a few days later.../pp /ppYuri entered the dojo, and saw her father kneeling. She said, "Father... if your offer to train me still stands...I want to be your new student." Takuma replied, "Very well. You will make history-as this school's first female student. Maybe you can be Kyokugen-Ryu's first female sensei!" Yuri said, "Thank you, father! I will not disappoint you." Takuma embraced Yuri-an odd display of love from a usually stern man-and said, 'Yuri-you will never disappoint me."

_And with that, we end Yuri's tale...but next time, Yuri trains, and the path to the King of Fighters!_


End file.
